1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus, a method of forming a thin film by using the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices include multiple thin films. There are various methods of forming the thin films, one of which is a deposition method.
Various raw materials for forming the thin films may be used in the deposition method. For example, one or more gases are used. The deposition method may be chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), or the like.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and a fast response speed. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode facing the first electrode, an intermediate layer, which includes an emission layer and is disposed between the first and second electrodes, and one or more various thin films. A deposition process may be performed to form the thin films of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.